falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Jenson
Originally from a small town in Northern Texas, Charlie Jenson left home at an early age to join members of his extended family as a "big monster hunter"; or someone who hunts down and kills the various megafauna of the wasteland such as Yao Gaui, Deathclaws and more. Even with his young age, his life has been filled with a variety of dangerous and interesting moments due in part to his choice of profession. Biography Early Childhood Charlie Jenson was born to Mason Jenson and Mallorie Jenson in the small village of Broker's Folly in northern Texas. Both of his parents worked a variety of jobs, including scavenging and farming their small garden in an attempt to keep themselves and their small family alive which included Charlie's older sister by five years Mary Jenson. Broker's Folly was situated in a dry, arid region that proved to be unsuitable for anything but small-scale gardens. Rather, most of the small village's income and source of livelihood was placed on herding various animals such as brahmin or goats. The young Charlie Jenson was, as soon as he was able to walk, employed in helping out his mother and father with their own small herd of half a dozen brahmin. Most of the villagers only possessed a few brahmin and whatever bulk sales they made, they did together as a village. The young Charlie was enlisted into carrying buckets of brahmin milk or helping his older sister in shoveling brahmin feces out of the small hut that the Brahmin lived in. Whatever free time was left in the day after Charlie finished up his chores was spent playing various games and sports with the other children in the village. Charlie was a rather athletic child growing up, enjoying and being proficient in the various pre-war and post-war sports and games that the other children in the village enjoyed playing. One sport that Charlie had a knack for was pre-war American Football, taking the position of safety. He showed to be a natural tackler and had good speed. His parents were loving and supportive of their children, wanting to make sure that he grew up and became more than a simple herder in an isolated region of Texas. Both of his parents attempted to educate him as best as they could with their limited abilities and resources. Despite that, he learned how to read as well as write (albeit both with much difficulty) at the young age of nine. Teenage Years As Charlie grew older, the responsibility working with his families small herd grew. By the time Charlie was fourteen he was entrusted to stay out with the family's herd while it was out grazing. Equipped with little more than a thick blanket to keep warm during the cold nights of the wasteland and a light, small caliber rifle to fend off predators Charlie experienced many a sleepless nights while tending to his family's herd; scared that if he fell asleep then someone might steal away the herd or a predator may kill some of the brahmin. Unfortunately the presence of all of the villager's brahmin attracted the attention of various predators including Yao Gaui. The brahmin are, more or less, unable to defend themselves from the attacks of larger, fiercer, and faster predators and as such are easy meals for said predators. As such many of the herdsmen and women found themselves on a regular basis confronting such predators. Charlie never had to face anything but a few wild dogs that attempted to attack one of the older stragglers of the herd; but his uncle "Bigfoot" Paul Jenson had organized a small crew of professional hunters which he called the Big Game Hunting Club. They would be hired by individuals or towns to deal with either one particularly troublesome predator that the local hunters couldn't deal with or a large pack of them. Charlie and his uncle had always gotten along well, especially when Charlie was younger. "Bigfoot" Paul typically brought various small gifts for Charlie after he would come back from a hunting expedition, typically a small trinket from the town he was hired by. Although these were only small gifts, they were the only toys Charlie had growing up in his childhood and, as such, cherished them very much. Whenever Charlie's uncle "Bigfoot" Paul visited, Charlie typically pestered him for stories about his latest adventure. Charlie was completely entranced about the stories of monsters several feet tall with teeth as long as your forearm and how his Uncle and his crew managed to take it down with precise, well-aimed shots. The fourteen year old Charlie would always ask his Uncle for another story as soon as he finished, which his Uncle heartily indulged. Charlie would also spend at least a few hours a day plinking with improvised targets set up in the wasteland. Armed only with his low caliber rifle, he would practice taking the oftentimes seemingly impossible shots his uncle described taking while hunting these huge predators. His parents noticed and, although a little concerned that he may try and take up the same profession as his Uncle, often complimented him on his shot with his father occasionally correcting him on improper form. When Charlie turned sixteen he finally asked his parents to accompany his Uncle on one of his club's jobs, when his parents agreed Charlie excitedly told his Uncle as he walked into the house. As it turned out this was a birthday present from his parent and his present from his Uncle sealed the completed gift, Paul got Charlie two Colt Peacemakers with Oak butts. These Charlie placed into two hip holsters faced butt out in the fashion that his Uncle wore his revolvers. The next day Paul, Charlie and the rest of the club took off for their day's work, as they walked to their destination Paul outlined the job for Charlie; they had been contracted by a local bunch of farmers to remove a Deathclaw Alpha Male that prowled a stretch of land they hoped to cultivate. The club arrived at the plot about three hours later and immediately began tracking the beast, following its massive footprints to the cave in which it resided. Around the cave they found the dead remnants of the Alpha Male's pack, all skeletons but the hunters could clearly make out the forms of younglings, males, females and the Den Mother. The hunters setup around the cave mouth, Charlie took his position behind a boulder. Next Paul brought forward the Brahmin they had brought along as bait, forcing it towards the cave mouth the Brahmin stood for a brief moment before the massive form of the Alpha Male leapt from inside the cave and in one swipe cu the Brahmin in half. The hunters opened up, and Charlie went to work with his Peacemakers, after firing all twelve shots he ducked behind the rock to reload. However by the time he had gotten his two pistols reloaded the Alpha Male had been brought down by the superior firepower of his fellow hunter's weapons. The Alpha Male was promptly skinned, his claws and horns taken as trophies and his meat chopped up and distributed to the hunters. This being Charlie's first hunt, he had a successful first run. However from that point forward he would become a permanent member of the Club's personnel going on jobs to hunt down everything from Yao Guai to Cazadors and even took some side contracts when the Club wasn't getting any. Using only his duel Peacemakers and an old .308 Hunting Rifle he bought in town he made a small fortune killing the beasts of the wasteland. When he had compiled enough caps he decided he wanted to go have some fun, and having heard of Boss Town from a merchant he decided to head there. Bidding his Uncle and family goodbye he took off for lands unknown. Boss Town Blues On his trip to Boss Town Charlie made stops in the town of Abile and the city Texarkana. Crossing into Louisiana after moving through a bit Arkansas, once inside of Louisiana he rented a spot on a raft going down the Mississippi loaded with goods meant to be traded in The Royaume and Jacksonia, arriving in Boss Town a few days later. What he found was beyond anything the stories could have conveyed, the night air was filled with the noise of laughter, yells, fornicating, gun shots and the ever present sound of music eminating from the various bars and card houses that dotted the town streets. Making his way through town, he quickly became acquainted with the various whore houses and saloons and spent most of his days in town either sleeping with the prettiest girl he could find in the whorehouses and getting blackout drunk afterwards. After two weeks he had all but spent himself poor and had acquired a very uncomfortable itching in his crotch. After getting himself checked out by a local doctor and getting enough Fixer to break the effects of his various benders he decided it was high time to try and win some of that money back, going to one of the cardhouses he sat down at one of the low stakes Blackjack tables and promptly began to play, and much to his fellow gamblers suprise and the dealer's chagrin, he began to win. After three hours of playing he had acquired about 300 caps from the tables and had been kicked out of the cardhouse by the floor manager. Nevertheless he went to the next establishment and proceeded to win big again, by this time he had won about 1,000 caps however in the process had been forced to take out credit with the saloons and cardhouses in order to fund his gambling. When he went to sleep that night he was visited by one of Boss Town's infamous Promise-Keepers who took his two Peacemakers as payment for the credit. When Charlie woke up the next morning he was enraged to find that someone had broken into his room, quickly dressing he went out in search of his revolvers, searching every saloon and bar in town he found the Promise-Keeper showing off his new revolvers to his friends. Grabbing a steak knife away from a diner he approached the Promise-Keeper and without breathing a word he shoved the knife into the man's throat. As he collapsed he grabbed the gunbelt away from him and reclaimed his revolvers. His friends went for their guns and Charlie went for his, he shot the three men facing him down and promptly left the bloody mess to the saloon owner to clean up. Taking what caps he could he made a run for it and just barely dodged getting lynched by a mob of Promise-Keepers and angry saloon owners. Arriving back in Texarkana several days later he hitched a ride aboard a stage coach back to Broker's Folly. Club Master Upon his return home Charlie was informed that his "Big" Paul had been killed in a gunfight with a drunken slob named Beau Grabaux and his hunting club had broken up with its members scattering to the four winds or going free lance. In a despair he returned home and promptly drank himself into a week long bender. When he came to he set out with the intention of tracking down the man who had killed his Uncle and shooting him down himself. However after several weeks of searching the nearby honky tonks and saloons he was told that he could be found in the doctor's office of Jerk's Chain. ''At this doctors office he found Beau dead, having overdosed on Jet he fell asleep and never awoke, upset at not having the chance to avenge his beloved Uncle but glad to have some closure he returned home with the idea to continue his Uncle's club. Charlie asked around town and after haggling with some of the old members Charlie was able to get most of his uncle's old hunting buddies to rejoin the Hunting Club, this time with Charlie at the helm. On his twentieth birthday, Charlie led the club on their first job as their leader, hunting down coyotes for a local rancher. However his Uncle's reputation was hard to get out from under and Charlie routinely found himself under scrutiny from the locals who viewed him as a poor replacement for Charlie's deceased Uncle. However Charlie persevered and led the Club through several rough patches and mini-golden ages as they shot down everything the irradiated wastes has spat out. With these successes the Club's and Charlie's fame grew as he adopted the nickname "Little Bear" as a sign of his succession from his Uncle's big shadow. A they took on more work, the club took on more members and one of these new members was a man by the name of '''Ryan Malaki, '''Ryan was a young, boastful young hunter who had made a name for himself killing the "Monster of East Ridge" a Deathclaw that had been harassing the farmers and ranchers of the nearby village of the same name. After gaining notoriety Ryan decided to join the Big Game Hunting Club in order to truly demonstrate his skills. Initially Ryan and Charlie worked well together and got along, however when Ryan attempted to coerce a poor farmer into giving him payment, in the form of intercourse with his daughter, Charlie stepped in and beat Ryan into a bloody pulp. Upon recovering from his beating, Ryan went out to seek revenge against Charlie and promptly began spreading rumors about the group having made up most of their achievements, that the club itself was all a front for a chem trafficking gang or it was made up of depraved rapists and thugs. These rumors added up and soon many towns began to refuse the services of the Hunting Club. Eventually the region's mistrust for the club grew to a point where crimes were blamed on the club and its members and when armed posses rode out to make arrests the Club was forced to defend itself. This forced the Club to break up for the second and last time and forced Charlie and many of his fellow members to leave the area, the last act the Club made was to track down Ryan Malaki and lynch him. The Texan Hunter's Lodge Heading South, Charlie wandered the wastes until he arrived in the town of Aco or '''The Holy Township of Waco', a settlement set in the ruins of Waco, Texas. Here he bought a spot onboard a Cholla Springs Coach and continued his move South to the town of 'Süd Tiefebene, '''the name given to the West side of the city of College Station, Texas. In South Plain he found the town's primarily Mennonite population, depite the protests of the traditionalist minority, had taken up arms to combat the area's growing number of Coyotes that had been attacking the town's Brahmin and Bighorner herds, it was rumored within the town that the Coyotes had been driven North by a group of Seventh Day Adventists, living in the town of Nazareth to the South East. Charlie seeing an opportunity to make some caps quickly offered up his services to support the townsfolk and they happily accepted his offer. Taking up his Peacemakers and a new .30-30 Repeater he set out into the countryside in search of Coyote pelts. He returned a week later with several dozen Coyote pelts atop a pack brahmin. Charlie was paid handsomely for his services and with the money he bought a home in the town and promptly settled in, enjoying his status as a local hero. He often spent most of his days instructing the local Mennonites in their shooting, however living as a hero to the town quickly led to some frivolous spending and Charlie was quickly in need of more money and he offered his services up to the town once again, and the Mayor graciously denied him, his efforts in teaching the town's residents had eliminated the need to hire outside contractors. Out of money Charlie left South Plains and made his way East, he briefly stayed in the town of Huntsville. Here in the town's saloon he encountered the famous '"Schofield Killer" '''or as he was as known back home in The Royaume; '''Arnaud Perreault, '''the loyal member of the Gendarme in charge of hunting down the outlaws of the Royaume and bringing them back to justice. As his nickname would imply he carried a Schofield .44 Revolver. Charlie and Arnaud didn't interact much, beyond a few words in the town's saloon the two passed one another without much notice. From Huntsville Charlie continued onwards East arriving in Livingston a week later, following a few days in town he headed South arriving four weeks later in the town of Liberty. In Liberty he was warned not to head further East due to the amount of slaver activity between Beaumont and Orange. Hearing this Charlie decided one again to settle down in Liberty. Seeking work with the town's militia, the Liberty Charitable Organization he was employed briefly hunting down Geckos that harassed the outlying settlements, and then hunting down Coyotes. However these various jobs took their toll on Charlie's stamina and soon he reconsidered starting his own hunting company, this turned into the '''Texan Hunter's Lodge. '''With his new company Charlie began taking contracts from the town government and from private investors as Charlie's band of hunters became more experienced at their profession. As happened before the Lodge's fame grew and grew until they were a regional name and their expertise in the killing of the wasteland's monstrosities were seeked by just about anyone looking to clear some dangerous varmints off their property. However this ride of fame ended when they killed the "White Killer" a albino, Deathclaw that had been terrorizing the outlying settlers and farmers. As local legend goes, the Deathclaw was worhipped by a tribe of Lipan, as a sort of Demi-God and thus were angered when the beast was killed. The Lipan begin attacking Liberty, each time leaving a message demanding their God's killers be handed over. Eventually the attacks become too much for the Mayor and Militia to handle, thus they cast out the members of the Lodge who are picked off one by one by the Lipan. Charlie fearing for his life promptly makes his way South into the Corpse Coast and from there he fled into the Mexican border state of Tamaulipas, only there in the border town of Greer's Landing was he finally able to avoid the packs of rabid tribals after him. To Mexico After arriving in Mexico, Charlie settled in the small border-cow town of Matamoros. There he laid low for awhile, avoiding attention from the locals and law enforcement alike, still fearing that the Lipan would be after him he kept his head down. Eventually he discerned that the tribals had finally lost his trail and promptly emerged from hiding. Once again in need of caps he offered up his services to the town and took on the contract to kill a pack of Cazadors that had settled in the nearby plains, and had killed a number of the local cattlemen's beeves. Shouldering his hunting rifle and Peacekeepers he set off for the Cazador nest. Setting himself up in the hills around the nesting area he picked off the bugs one by one until he had killed most of the pack. The remainder flew off in a confused and leaderless storm. Upon returning to Matamoros he found a number of the town's lawmen and a group of upset citizens standing outside the town's saloon. It turned out that the remaining Cazadors that Charlie had let go had attacked one of the herds of the Cattle Baron Zachary Hale. Hale had gone into a rage when he and his men had killed the last of the Cazadors and he and a large group of heavily armed vaqueros and mercenaries had arrived in town demanding answers. The town not wanting trouble had blamed it on Charlie, who was then surrounded by a group of very angry men. Right as they were about to gun him down, Zachary came to the center of the group and demanded that Charlie pay reparations. Thus sparing Charlie from an impromtu execution and Zachary from a nasty warrant. Now forced to take on work as a vaquero, Charlie helped drive cattle North and South, that is until the onset of the Second Brahmin Rancher-Cattlemen War in 2279. Equipment Charlie always keeps his duel Colt Single Action Armies on hip holsters, faced butt forward as he prefers to draw in the cross armed fashion. Beyond his Peacekeepers Charlie keeps a Hunting Rifle slung over his shoulder, while his Peacekeepers are his go to firearms he uses the Hunting Rifle for taking out long distance targets or taking down a target his Peacekeepers .45 slugs can't bring down. Outside of these armaments he always has a canteern lashed to his belt, a bandoleer of spare rounds on his belt and a pouch full of provisions and a weapons repair kit draped across his back. Appearance & Personality Charlie is a tall fella, he's getting up there in age and has a shock of black hair covering his head with some hint of grey around the sides. Charlie himself is a rough and tumble kind of person and isn't known for being the most friendly with people. Quotes About Category:Texas Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico